


Virtue

by Jcapasso916



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-18
Updated: 2016-01-18
Packaged: 2018-05-14 17:26:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5751844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jcapasso916/pseuds/Jcapasso916
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam think that Gabriel will sleep with anything that shows the slightest interest. Dean thinks Gabriel is all talk, so they make a bet, only they don't realize that Gabriel has real feelings for Sam.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Sam walked into the library to find Dean and Gabriel already there. “Bite me Gabriel,” Dean said sweetly.

“Maybe later, sexy,” Gabriel said with a waggle of his eyebrows.

Dean let out a barking laugh. “In your dreams, wing boy.”

“You know it,” Gabriel said adding a saucy wink as he sauntered out. 

Sam sighed. “Why do you have to encourage him?” he asked wearily. Gabriel had been hanging around more and more lately, and, while he had to admit that he was being very helpful with the whole darkness issue, it didn’t make him any less annoying. It was like the guy would flirt with anything that moved. Sam would swear he heard Gabriel flirting with the toaster last week even. Of course there were waffles in there at the time so he could just as easily have been talking to them. Sam would always just roll his eyes and walk away, but Dean played along and Sam found that just as annoying. 

“Oh pull the stick out of your ass, Sammy. It’s all in good fun,” Dean quipped as he rummaged for a particular book that Gabriel had mentioned might be helpful. He had pretty much forgiven Gabriel for everything he had done to them about the time he died to save them and so found himself appreciating the archangel’s humor, much like he had in the beginning when they first met him as the trickster, and, for the most part, liked having Gabriel around. 

“Yeah until he decides to take you up on it,” Sam shot back. The last thing he needed was for things to get uncomfortable around here. 

“Oh come on. Gabriel’s all talk. You should know that. When have you ever actually seen him do anything?”

“Please. He would screw anything that stood still long enough,” Sam retorted with a roll of his eyes. 

“You think so huh?” Dean said with a smirk. He had a fun idea. When Sam nodded in a ‘duh’ sort of way Dean challenged him to a bet. “Ok then. You get him to make a move on you. A real move, and I’ll do all the chores around here for a month, but when he doesn’t, you have to do all the chores for a month,” Dean said smugly. 

Sam raised an eyebrow in interest. “Time frame?”

“I’ll give you a month.”

“A month? Piece of cake. I doubt it’ll take me a week,” Sam said confidently. Nothing in the bet said that he had to do anything with Gabriel. Just that Gabriel had to make a move. This would be easy. No need to go rushing out to do it now though. He had work to do. 

The next morning, he woke up to find Gabriel cooking breakfast and humming, as he did from time to time, so Sam quietly walked up behind him, looking over his shoulder and whispered in his ear, “Whatcha making?”

Gabriel jumped, barely managing to keep the skillet from sliding off the stove and said, “Geez Samsquatch. For such a big guy you sure can move silently. It’s a good thing I don’t actually need my heart.” Sam laughed, not stepping back and Gabriel turned to him and raised an eyebrow before he smirked. He reached out and ran a finger lightly down Sam’s chest. “Is it me or the smell of the food that you like so much?” he asked seductively. 

Despite the fact that this was Sam’s intention, he still found himself getting a little flustered and he stepped back blushing and said, “Um…the food?” 

Gabriel winked at him and said, “Well it’ll be done in a minute so just sit that sexy little ass down and wait like a good boy.”

Ok so there was another reason that Sam didn’t usually participate in Gabriel’s flirting. He was just really bad at it, so he did as Gabriel said. While he sat at the table watching Gabriel cook he watched the archangel and tried to plan his next move. While he wasn’t very good at the verbal flirting part, the standing close to him seemed to have gotten some reaction, so he would keep doing things like that. All he really had to do was make Gabriel think that he was interested anyway. 

Gabriel could feel Sam’s eyes on him and was confused. Sam always kept his distance and mostly ignored him when he wasn’t annoyed with him. This sudden interest was unnerving, but he shook it off and finished breakfast, sliding a plate in front of Sam with a grin and a wink. 

Gabriel had pointed out when they first asked for his help that one archangel was no match for Amara. It had taken the combined power of all four archangel’s and God to simply lock her away so they would have to find another way. Hence, they spent a portion of every day researching in the library. They would often go in and out to do other things or look for other resources, so they were rarely all three in the library at the same time. 

Sam walked in around mid-morning and saw Gabriel thumbing through a book that looked older than time itself and the bet was only part of the reason he leaned curiously over Gabriel’s shoulder to get a peek. Gabriel smirked and said, “You can always sit in my lap and I’ll read it to you.” 

Sam forced a laugh and whispered, “I might just take you up on that sometime,” before heading off to find his own book, not noticing the shocked and amused look on Gabriel’s face. 

The next few weeks continued in much the same way; Sam getting as close as he could and responding positively to Gabriel’s flirting, but Gabriel hadn’t made a move yet. Sam was starting to get frustrated for more than one reason. First of all, he only had a little over a week left to win the bet, but now that he was actually spending time with Gabriel he somehow found himself wishing that he would make a move for other reasons. He even considered, after the bet was over of course, making a move himself if the archangel hadn’t yet. 

Gabriel rarely sat in a chair like a normal person. He would be leaning back in the chair, propped against the wall, lying on the table, or even perched on top of the bookshelves like a cat. It used to drive Sam crazy, but now he actually found it cute, which is why he was looking at Gabriel with a soft smile as he lay on his stomach on the table in front of Sam, propped up on his elbows, feet kicking in the air, with a lollipop in his mouth as he perused the day’s research material. He would occasionally reach up and twirl a lock of Sam’s hair around his finger. 

Gabriel didn’t know what had brought out this change in Sam but he definitely liked it. He even felt like he might actually have a shot with the hunter, and now that he knew that Sam wouldn’t react with disgust, he felt free to tell him something he had been keeping under wraps for nearly ten years. He popped the lollipop out of his mouth and said, not looking up from his book, as casually as he could, “You know I love you right?”

He determinedly didn’t look up when he was met with silence. It was a long time before Sam simply croaked, “What?”

Gabriel gave an unconcerned shrug. “Have since we first met.”

“But…” 

Gabriel didn’t say anything else as he just perused the book. It didn’t really matter what Sam said. With the way he’d been acting recently, he knew that the hunter would be game for something once he processed and even if he didn’t want to pursue anything, they could still stay friends, just without that hanging over their heads. He knew Sam well enough to know that he wouldn’t ditch him over something like that. 

Sam just sat there in shock. Was Gabriel for real? There wasn’t any of the exaggerated winks, or eyebrow waggles, or suggestive body language that usually accompanied his flirting, and saying that you loved someone wasn’t exactly a flirting technique. In fact, it would be pretty mean if he didn’t mean it. And then when he said that he had since they met, Sam was suddenly sure that he was serious and he had no idea what to do with that. I mean, yeah, he liked the archangel, but love? 

They say in silence for nearly an hour and Gabriel noticed that not a single page had been turned in Sam’s book when he heard Sam speak again. Finally. “G-Gabriel?”

“Hmm?” 

“I…can you look at me please?” Sam asked, not wanting to say this to the top of Gabriel’s head, and only continuing when he looked up. “I…um…I don’t really know what I feel for you right now…but…um…there is something,” he said hoping that would be enough. 

Gabriel grinned and leaned forward, pressing his lips lightly against the hunter’s, who kissed him back, but neither of them deepened the kiss and Gabriel pulled back after a few seconds. “Hmm. That was more enjoyable than I thought it would be,” he said rather bemused. 

Sam furrowed his brow in confusion. “What do you mean?” He couldn’t seriously be saying…

“Never really kissed anyone except for my constructs, but that’s a little too much like kissing yourself so eh,” he said dismissively. 

“Wait, but you and Kali…” Sam trailed off. 

“Nah. Had to have an excuse to be there after you were all ‘why do you care’. Not like I could tell you that I was there for you after all, so I thought up the whole me and Kali thing on the spot,” he said with a shrug. 

“So you’re saying that you’re a virgin?” Sam asked incredulously. “You?”

“Again, constructs, but that’s little more than imaginative masturbation, so depends on how you look at it I suppose.”

Sam felt like a total idiot. It looked like Dean was right. Gabriel was all talk. “Out of curiosity…um…why haven’t you?” He wondered if it was some angel thing he didn’t know about or what. 

“Never found anyone interesting enough to bother,” Gabriel said lazily before adding, “Until now.” He wasn’t sure if he’d overstepped his bounds with that kiss or not, but was waiting for Sam to make the next move and after a minute of considering that, he did. 

Sam reached out and gently lifted Gabriel’s chin back up to look at him, before leaning slowly in for another kiss, this time nipping gently at Gabriel’s lower lip and the archangel opened for him while their tongues explored each other’s mouths at leisure. When they had to pull apart for air, Gabriel whimpered a bit before saying a breathless, “Wow.”


	2. Chapter 2

Gabriel slid both of their books out of the way and crawled forward sitting himself on the edge of the table, a foot on either side of Sam’s chair, and he took the hunter’s face in his hands and kissed him again, much more firmly and confidently than the gentle exploration of the last one. He gave a little squeak of surprise when he was pulled off the table into Sam’s lap, but just plastered himself against the hunter and continued kissing him. 

When Sam felt Gabriel’s erection grinding down on his own as the archangel rolled his hips forward, Sam groaned and moved his lips to Gabriel’s neck, drawing needy whimpers from Gabriel. Sam murmured between kisses and nips and licks, “G-Gabriel…if you…want me to…stop…you better…tell me…now.”

Gabriel snapped his fingers and they appeared sitting in the same position on Sam’s bed, Gabriel straddling his lap as he gently pushed the hunter backwards. “Who said anything about stopping? I’ve been waiting ten years for you Sam Winchester, and no way am I giving you up now,” he said breathlessly as Sam’s lips continued working at his neck while his hands slid up under Gabriel’s shirt roaming over his back and sides. 

Gabriel returned the favor and arched up enough to slide his hands under the hunter’s shirt as well tracing over his chest and stomach and loving the way the new angle rubbed their hard cocks together. It was not time at all before Gabriel sat up and impatiently stripped his shirt over his head before nudging Sam up and doing the same to his. He leaned back down, pressing their bodies together as he kissed Sam desperately and their hands roamed over every inch of skin they could reach. 

“God…Gabe…need you…” Sam panted out, unsure how much longer he would be able to last. It had been a long time since he had gotten laid and Gabriel was just incredible. Gabriel snapped his fingers simultaneously removing their pants and preparing himself. They could do it the slow way another time. He needed Sam just as badly. He raised up and lowered himself slowly on Sam’s large cock pausing partway to adjust and they both let out low moans. “Oh…God…Gabe…” Sam was trying his best to restrain himself from just slamming his hips up. He didn’t want to hurt Gabriel, but god that tight heat felt so damn good. 

After a moment Gabriel began rocking his hips, unable to believe that he was actually doing this. That he had gotten this lucky. So much better than his constructs. Hell it wasn’t even in the same league. He began raising and lowering himself, his hands on Sam’s chest for leverage, while the hunter’s hands were gripping his hips tightly. He could tell Sam was holding himself back for some reason and desperately needed him to stop. He moved his hands slightly and pinched the hunter’s nipples hard and Sam couldn’t help himself anymore and bucked his hips up, slamming deep inside the archangel. “Oh yes,” Gabriel hissed. “Fuck…more…” he gasped out and Sam took the hint, moving his hands around to Gabriel’s ass pulling him open and anchoring him as he thrust quickly in and out. 

They were both breathing heavily and moaning and Gabriel reached a hand down and started stroking himself in time with Sam’s nearly frantic rhythm. He knew they were both close to the edge and he had never felt so desperately out of control in his entire long life. He realized the problem in just enough time to say, “Fuck…Sam…close your eyes!” and slap his free hand tightly over the hunter’s eyes as he exploded. Cum shot all the way up Sam’s chest, some even going so far as his face and Gabriel’s true form burst out and he screamed in his true voice. Immediately after he had blown, so had Sam and he was filling Gabriel’s ass with his own cum while Gabriel lost all control. 

“H-holy…fucking…hell,” Gabriel panted as he came down and collapsed on top of Sam, managing to snap his shaking fingers and clean them up. It was a minute or two before either of them noticed the bunker’s alarms blaring, presumably from the burst of unrestrained power and they both chuckled at that. 

“So glad Dean’s not here,” Sam said through his laughter as Gabriel waved a hand and shut the alarm off. 

They spent most of the next week and a half so completely wrapped up in each other that they barely noticed the outside world and Sam was falling fast. He was glad that Dean was off on a hunt, because that meant they got the bunker to themselves as they christened most of the flat surfaces in the place, including half the walls. Sam loved when Gabriel used his strength to just pick up him up and fuck him into the wall. 

By the time that Dean got back he walked in to find Gabriel sitting on Sam’s lap in the library while they were making out. He shielded his eyes and said, “Okay okay! I get it! You won the bet. Please stop now.”

Gabriel stiffened and looked at Dean. “What bet?” he asked suspiciously. 

Sam’s jaw just dropped and his mind went blank. He had completely forgotten about the bet. How could he have forgotten about the bet. Shit! “I…um…” Dean took in the looks on their faces and realized that he had just stepped in something. 

“What. Bet.” Gabriel emphasized. 

“Gabriel, it’s not…” 

“Shut up Sam. I’m asking your brother,” Gabriel said harshly, assuming that if Sam was going to tell him about it then he would have already. He got up off Sam’s lap and started walking towards Dean, keeping himself between the two hunters so that Sam couldn’t direct his brother. “Don’t make me ask again.”

“Well…see…I…I thought you were all talk with the flirting and stuff but Sam…He um…he thought you would sleep with anyone…so we kinda made a bet…that he couldn’t…um…get you to…you know…make a move.”

Gabriel’s jaw clenched and his hands balled into fists. “Gabriel…” was all Sam got out before Gabriel stole his voice. “And you made this bet about a month ago I’m guessing?” he ground out. 

“Um…yeah,” Dean said nervously. Gabriel didn’t get pissed often, but when he did you were quickly reminded why he was an archangel. 

Gabriel rounded on Sam, fire in his eyes, and said, “You are a fucking bastard Sam Winchester. I’m done. I’ll pass along any information I find on Amara,” and he disappeared, releasing his spell on Sam who could now speak again. 

Sam just got up and headed for his room without a word, fighting back his tears. It figured as soon as he fell for the archangel, everything would go to hell. It always did whenever he managed to find some measure of happiness. He couldn’t even blame Dean. He didn’t know. This was all on himself. He couldn’t regret making the bet in the first place, because it was what showed him that Gabriel wasn’t what he appeared and got him to give the archangel a chance, but he shouldn’t have forgotten about it. He should have told Gabriel as soon as he confessed his feelings and definitely before they slept together. He should have told him that it stopped being about the stupid bet weeks ago. 

He had lost the battle with his tears long before he reached his room, but he managed to make it out of the library and away from his brother before they started to fall, so he considered that a small win at least. “Please Gabriel. Just come back and hear me out. Please,” he sobbed once he was in the safety of his room. 

It was torture being in here. He could still smell Gabriel’s scent on the pillow, like ocean breeze with a hint of sugar. He could see the spot where Gabriel had gripped the wall so hard that it left an indentation in the shape of his hand. Sam placed his hand over it marveling at the size difference. It was easy to forget how small Gabriel’s vessel was when he just filled up a room with his presence. The room still smelled like sex after their morning excursions and it tore Sam apart. He was almost tempted to go to one of the spare rooms, but if this was all he had left of Gabriel, he couldn’t bear to leave it.


	3. Chapter 3

Dean wasn’t entirely sure what just happened there, but he had a pretty good guess and he felt horrible. He thought about going to apologize to Sam, but decided to wait until tomorrow. Sam was the type to want some alone time after something like that. 

The next morning though, he immediately made his way to his brother’s room and knocked loudly on the door. “What do you want Dean?” he heard Sam’s irritated voice from inside. 

“Can I come in?” He didn’t particularly want to do this from the other side of the door. That and he wanted to make sure that Sam was alone so he didn’t put his foot in his mouth again. 

“Fine,” Sam said petulantly so Dean walked in. The first thing he noticed was the handprint in the wall over the headboard and he immediately figured out that it was far too small for Sam’s hand, not that Sam had the strength to leave a handprint in a freaking cement wall anyway, and he had more evidence of exactly what he stepped into yesterday. 

“Look. Sam. I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have opened my mouth. I thought you guys heard me come back and were putting on a show to rub it in my face that I lost. I shouldn’t have opened my mouth.”

“No Dean. It’s not your fault. It’s mine. I completely forgot about the bet the second Gabriel told me that he was in love with me. I should’ve remembered. I should’ve told him about it,” Sam said morosely. 

“I’m sure he’ll come around and give you a chance to explain,” Dean said hopefully. 

“I doubt it,” Sam said shaking his head. “I…Did you know he was a virgin?”

Dean’s eyes got wide. “Fuck,” he breathed out. Yeah this was definitely a mess. He shook his head. “How did this happen?” Dean needed to know how it got to this point if he was going to fix it. 

Sam saw the determined look on his brother’s face and knew that he was just going to be badgered into explaining anyway so he might as well. “Well obviously we started spending more time together with me trying to win the bet, and I realized he wasn’t that bad of a guy and I really started liking him a lot. Then, the day after you left we were working in the library, and he just came out and told me that he was in love with me and that he had been since the day we met. I told him that I had feelings for him too, but I wasn’t sure what they were yet and then one thing led to another and we spent a week and a half so wrapped up in each other that nothing else even entered my mind, and yeah. I fell in love with him, but I hadn’t told him yet and then this happened.”

Dean thought for a minute and then said, “Ok. Well let’s go get some breakfast and we can talk this over and figure out a plan to fix it.”

“I’m not really hungry.”

“Tough. You’re gonna eat if I have to force it down your throat. I let you miss dinner last night, you’re not missing breakfast too, so let’s go,” Dean said firmly. 

Sam sighed and got up, following his brother to the kitchen. Once they were sitting down eating Dean started talking. “Ok so what you need to do is explain. Maybe do a little groveling.”

“I would be more than happy to do that if he would actually come talk to me. I tried praying to him but he must have turned me off.”

Dean tried praying to him then, but got the same silent treatment. He finally realized around lunchtime that he wasn’t going to get an answer so he told Sam, “He must have turned me off too. I’ll call Cas and get him to hunt him down and bring him back here.”

“Cas can’t overpower an archangel and even if he tricks him back here Gabriel will just leave again as soon as he realizes,” Sam pointed out. 

“Then we get him in a circle of holy fire and don’t let him out until he listens to you,” Dean said with a shrug. 

Sam paled. He hated that idea. He knew how much Gabriel hated feeling trapped. Unfortunately, he couldn’t think of anything better and it would be worth it. Even if Gabriel didn’t forgive him, at least he would know he tried, so Dean called Cas. The seraph was very reluctant to help them trap his brother in holy fire, but after the situation was explained, he agreed on the condition that he be present to ensure that no harm came to Gabriel and that he was promptly released after Sam was finished explaining. 

Sam had really hoped to be able to explain things privately, but if that was the price for Cas’ help, then he would take it. 

 

They knew they would never be able to coax Gabriel back to the bunker so Sam got a motel room and they made a circle of holy oil in the floor and Sam stayed there and waited. It took Cas three days to track Gabriel down and it was the middle of the night when they popped in. When Sam heard Gabriel’s angry yell as the flames lit up, Sam woke up and sat straight up in bed. “What the fuck do you want?” Gabriel snarled, noticing him. 

“To talk to you. To explain. That’s all. Just hear me out then you’re free to go. I swear,” Sam said trying to placate him. 

“Fine. Since it seems I don’t have much choice. Say what you want to say so I get out of here.”

Cas stood back against the wall and watched as Sam opened his mouth to speak. “I get that you’re pissed Gabriel, and you have every right to be, but it’s not what you think.” Gabriel glared at him with his arms crossed. He wanted to interrupt, but knew that would just prolong his time here so he would let Sam talk. “Yes, I started flirting back and being nicer to you because of the bet, but when I did, I found someone I really liked and started to care about.”

Gabriel couldn’t hold back anymore. “Then why hide it? Why not just tell me?”

“Because I forgot about it. I didn’t intend to hide it from you, and if I remembered then I would have told you, but when you told me that you loved me, I just…got so lost in you, that it didn’t even matter enough to register in my mind. It may have started because of the bet, but nothing that we had together was about that at all. I swear, Gabriel.”

“You done?” Gabriel asked coolly. 

Sam sighed sadly. “Yeah. I’m done,” he said as he went over and put out the flames. 

As soon as he was free Gabriel had Sam pinned against the wall with an arm across his chest. “There’s nothing else you’re hiding from me? And you better think fucking hard, because if I find out later there will be hell to pay,” he growled. 

“O-only that I love you,” Sam said nervously. He had wanted to wait until a better time to say that, but didn’t want to take any chances. 

“You ever hide something like this from me again Winchester and I’ll make you wish you were never born. You got that?” Sam nodded and Gabriel crashed his lips into the hunter’s. 

Sam choked out a sob of relief as his arms wrapped around Gabriel and held onto him as if he were afraid the archangel would disappear as he tried to pour everything he felt for him into the kiss. Cas took that as his cue to disappear. 

Gabriel pulled his lips away from Sam’s and gave a sharp bite to the hunter’s neck as he tangled his hand in Sam’s hair and yanked his head to the side. Sam’s breathing sped up quickly as he pressed his hips forward, while pulling Gabriel into him. The archangel snapped his fingers and they were both completely naked and he picked Sam up and slammed him onto the bed, biting and licking all over his chest and shoulders and neck as he used his fingers to work the keening hunter loose. 

Once he was ready, Gabriel flipped him over and Sam quickly got his knees under him. Gabriel lined himself up and slammed hard into Sam’s tight ass while tangling a hand in his hair and saying, “You’re mine Sam Winchester. And don’t you forget it.”

“God Gabe…yes…yours…always…” Sam panted slamming his hips back to meet Gabriel’s thrusts. Gabriel leaned back down to press more bites along the back of Sam’s shoulders and neck as his pace picked up. After a week and half of having sex multiple times a day, suddenly going dry for four days didn’t do much for his staying power. It seemed that Sam was having the same problem though as he gasped out, “Fuck Gabe…harder…faster…so close…”

“Cum for me, Sam,” Gabriel whispered huskily in his ear biting at the lobe, and Sam did, completely untouched, pulling Gabriel over the edge with him, before they collapsed in a heap on the bed. 

Sam quickly righted himself and pulled Gabriel close to his side, pressing a gentle kiss to his lips. “I love you Gabe, and I’m so sorry.”

Gabriel smiled at him. “I love you too Sam,” he said softly just basking in the afterglow for a few minutes before Gabriel asked with a laugh, “You really thought I was such a slut?”

Sam gave a sheepish shrug, “Well you did kinda act like one.”

“So sorry. Should I have acted more awkward and socially inept like Cassie?” he asked sarcastically. 

“Might’ve helped,” Sam teased, lips quirking in an attempt not to laugh. 

Gabriel did laugh though. “Yeah. So not happening. I am who I am. Take it or leave it.”

“Oh I’ll most definitely take it,” Sam said pulling him in for another kiss. 

“You better,” Gabriel muttered happily against Sam’s lips.


End file.
